


To Feel Every Inch Of You

by shibabunny



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Body Worship, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Romance, Slow Sex, Touching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibabunny/pseuds/shibabunny
Summary: On this night, he wanted nothing more than to feel and savor every inch of her.
Relationships: Anna/Kratos Aurion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not that great at writing summaries... Anyway, this is my very first Explicit fic, and I don't think it will be the last! I’ve had this idea to write a fic like this for maybe a couple months now, but didn’t know how to go about writing it until this title came to me. I can only terribly describe it as a his/hers body worship type of fic, so this part is mostly from Kratos’ perspective, while the next part will be mostly from Anna’s. As always, please read this at your own discretion/risk!

Kratos entered the bedroom and let out a sigh of relief, quietly closing the old wooden door behind him before turning his gaze to her.

“I apologize for making you wait, my dear. You know how fussy he can be at times…”

Anna had been waiting patiently for him to come to bed for quite some time, their one-year-old son waking up screaming and crying over an hour ago after putting him to bed in the bassinet just hours before.

Her hand reached up to gently cup his face, her thumb lightly grazing his cheek, “It’s all right, though you should let me calm him down sometimes. It’s only fair…”

He leaned into her touch, placing his hand on hers for a few moments.

She was right, he thought, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, gently holding her head against his chest with her arms returning his embrace. He leaned down to plant a lingering kiss on the crown of her head, a thought crossing his mind as he pulled away a few seconds later.

_It’s been a while… Too long…_

Kratos pulled away from her slightly, his hands resting on her shoulders. He leaned down to kiss her, with her thinking this being part of their nightly ritual, a goodnight kiss or embrace before they retired to bed. Something was different about tonight, though, as he deepened the kiss, his tongue entering her mouth and dancing against hers. He broke away after a few moments, his lips moving to her jawline to plant a languid kiss there, before moving to the nape of her neck.

Eliciting a soft moan from her, he felt an all too familiar tightness in his pants, and the thought of her losing much needed rest because of his selfish desires caused him to pull back from her.

“I apologize, forgive me, you need a good night’s sleep tonight. We shouldn’t…” His gaze shifted sheepishly away from her, a blush permeating his visage that she could only faintly see in the dim candlelight of the room.

Anna took his hands in hers and pulled him close again, looking up just as sheepishly at him, “No, Kratos, I want this too. Please don’t stop…”

“Are you sure?” He crossed his arms, giving her a worried look.

She let out an irritated huff and reached up to cup his face before pulling his head down and crashing her lips against his. His eyes widened at her sudden bold action, but moments later he gave in, melting into her kiss as their tongues intertwined once again, his hands falling to her waist. When his lips pulled away from hers, he quickly removed his midnight hued turtleneck, tossing it unceremoniously at the wall where the only window in the room was placed. He ignored the now painful tightness in his pants as he gently cupped her face and hungrily kissed her again. She fell into a sitting position at the edge of the bed, the straps on her nightgown falling past her shoulders after he placed his hands on them.

Her nightgown fell to her waist moments later as his lips moved to the nape of her neck again, peppering soft butterfly kisses there and along her shoulder. His hands moved to her upper back, pulling her flush against his chest. The feel of her breasts against his bare chest made his manhood twitch painfully against his pants, which she could feel against her inner thigh, eliciting a loud moan from her. He breathlessly pulled back from her to unbutton and unzip his pants, giving her the opportunity to stand up and let her nightgown fall to the floor. A few moments later, the couple had removed the rest of their clothes and undergarments, tossing them across the room where his turtleneck was placed.

Anna fell back on the bed again with Kratos pinning her hands against the surface, his fingers intertwining with hers as he languidly kissed her. He continued, with increasing difficulty, to ignore his painful arousal that was now begging for attention and relief. His lips pulled away from hers moments later so he could gaze down into her half-lidded chocolate hued eyes as they met with his.

He untangled his fingers from hers as she pushed herself further back onto the bed, laying her head down on the double stack of pillows against the headboard. Kratos moved to hover over her again, gazing down at her with dark, but gentle eyes. Her short, medium brown hued locks splayed out on the pillow as he kissed her again. He gently caressed and cupped her cheeks before running his fingers through her hair.

On this night, he wanted nothing more than to feel and savor every inch of her. From the tips and pads of his fingers, to the palms of his calloused hands, to his mouth and tongue, all the way down to his manhood. His lips moved to plant a lingering kiss on her forehead, before briefly traveling down to kiss her cheek and jawline. He gave her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose before capturing her lips in his once again, his fingers gently caressing the sides of her neck. She moaned loudly against his mouth as his tongue danced against hers again.

His teeth gently tugged on her bottom lip as he broke away from the kiss. He leaned in against her ear, voice deep, husky, and always velvet in tone as he spoke sweet nothings. Her breath hitched as his teeth gently tugged on her earlobe before his lips planted soft, slow kisses down to the base of her neck. Kratos’ fingers and palms gently caressed both sides of her body all the way down to her hips, lingering on a few old scars along the way.

She gasped loudly as his hands traveled back up to her breasts, the pads of his thumbs brushing across her hardened nipples. His hands softly cupped and massaged her breasts one at a time as he continued to leave a trail of kisses along her shoulder. The feel of his rough, calloused hands causing her to let out a shaky, blissful sigh. He moved to the other side of her neck to give it equal attention as his hands dropped to rest on her hips again. His lips continued to leave a trail of lingering kisses along her collarbone, eliciting a small whine from her lips.

Anna let out a very loud whine when his lips finally met her breasts, languidly kissing and letting his lips linger on each one. His tongue gently teased and licked her hardened nipples, eliciting a loud whimper from her lips as she gripped the bedsheets until her knuckles turned white. The feel of his lips against her skin overwhelmed her, sending shivers down her spine and pushing her over the edge as she came, crying out his name in pure ecstasy. His lips stilled against the valley in between her breasts as he waited for her to come down from her high. He pulled himself away to hover over her and softly capture her lips in his again.

Her hands traveled down his back as he deepened the kiss, feeling every dip and crevice of his taut, sculpted muscles with the pads of her small, but lithe fingers, before resting them at the small of his back. He shuddered and moaned against her mouth when her fingers lightly brushed across the small crevices where his bright, cool colored wings were released from. His hands softly caressed her cheeks, the pads of his thumbs brushing gently across her soft skin as he broke the kiss to gaze down into her eyes.

“I-I don’t want you to s-stop… P-Please…” She spoke, voice softly pleading, her breathing ragged, and her face completely flushed as she met his gaze.

Complying with her wish, he moved his head back in between the valley of her breasts again, peppering soft, languid kisses as his hands moved down to gently caress her breasts, letting the pads of his thumbs graze across her nipples again. She let out another very loud moan at his touch, moving her hands to run her fingers through his spiky, auburn locks as his hands fell to her waist.

Kratos continued his ministrations with his lips as he moved down her torso and past her navel, her body shaking and shivering with pleasure under his touch. He stopped and pulled back when he was an inch away from the curled tuft of matching hued hair on her sex, gently spreading her legs apart as he moved his lips to her inner thigh, leaving slow, lingering kisses on each one.

“Kratos, please… Just take me already! Please!” She wheezed, her voice pleading again as her chest heaved.

He pulled his lips away from her inner thigh and shifted his still half-lidded gaze down at her body presented before him. Even in the dim, warm glow of the candle lit lantern on the nightstand, he could see that she was glistening with sweat, heavily panting as she looked up at him with equally half-lidded eyes and her lips parted. His eyes darted downward to where he knelt in between her parted legs, the bedsheet completely soaked near the entrance of her sex.

With his mind finally registering that she was more than ready for him, and his now very painfully throbbing manhood at the forefront of his attention again, he quickly positioned his tip at the opening of her still dripping and wet entrance, hands pushing her legs back to give him better access. He gripped her hips as he slowly plunged his manhood into her entrance, letting out a hiss as her walls clenched around him the further he pushed in, she felt so wonderfully tight and warm. After a few short but agonizing seconds, he completely filled her to her core, the sound of her whimpering his name now ringing in his ears.

She had forgotten how long and thick he was, letting out loud moans as he began to languidly thrust his hips back and forth. It wasn’t long before his manhood hit her in just the right spot, eliciting more loud whimpers of his name tumbling from her lips as he quickened the pace and intensity of his thrusts. The bed began to creak loudly from his thrusts when she came again, her back arching and toes curling, as her walls clamped down around his manhood and she cried out his name, her hands grabbing fistfuls of the bedsheets near her waist. He gripped her hips tightly as he rode her out, throwing his head back and groaning out her name when he finally came.

He completely emptied himself into her, slowing down the pace and intensity of his thrusts until he was spent before pulling out and hovering over her once again. His hands gently caressed and cupped her face as he brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly and sweetly. Anna felt him smile into the kiss before he pulled back and rolled onto his back and then onto his side to face her. She rolled onto her side to face him, his hand reaching out to cup her cheek before moving down to lightly caress her shoulder and arm.

His hand moved back up, lightly caressing her neck and briefly running his fingers through her medium brown colored tresses, before landing on her cheek again, the pad of his thumb gently brushing across her soft, kiss swollen lips. He leaned in to give her a quick, chaste kiss on her lips before resting his forehead against hers.

Moments later, Kratos brought her flush against him again, cradling her head against his chest. He rolled onto his back again, pulling her with him so he could wrap his other arm around her. His hands gently traveled down her back, the pads of his fingers tracing old scars he had tried his best to heal for her before their son was born, eventually resting at the small of her back.

“I love you, Kratos…” His wife spoke out of nowhere, her voice sounding very sleepy.

His lips met the crown of her head once again and lingered there, murmuring, “Get some rest, my dear. I love you too…”

She let out a soft, satisfied sigh and closed her eyes, making a mental note to thank him in kind sometime later for this night before letting sleep completely overtake her. He would join her in slumber a while later, closing his eyes just as the candle lit lantern on the nightstand flickered and burned out for the night, casting the bedroom in complete darkness.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She desired nothing more than to feel and savor every inch of him in just the same way he did to her the other night. To completely satisfy him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still bad at summaries...
> 
> Anyway, thank you to everyone who read/looked at the first part of this fic! I didn't expect this fic to get so much attention... I hope this part meets your expectations as it was kinda difficult for me to write... I’ve never written anything like this before, so I hope it’s good enough!
> 
> Also, just like the first part, this part also contains graphic smut. Please only read at your own discretion/risk!

**Three days later, shortly after sunrise…**

Kratos woke up on his side, his back facing the nightstand and his hand landing on the empty pillow next to him. In a momentary panic, he swiftly rolled over, propped himself up on his elbows, and looked at the door. Noticing the door was slightly ajar, and hearing the sound of her voice, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He thought back to the other night, recalling the feel of her breasts in his hands, the feel of her soft skin, and the sound of her voice as he completely satisfied her. The all too familiar tightness in his sweatpants returned, and he let out a groan and let his head fall back against the pillow, trying to focus his thoughts away to something else.

Anna opened the door and walked into the room moments later and just shortly after he pulled the covers up over his waist in an attempt to conceal his very apparent arousal. She yawned as she closed the door behind her before looking over at him. His eyes shifted to her chest, noticing one of the straps on her nightgown fell past her shoulder, exposing all of one of her breasts. Her eyes met his as he continued to stare at her chest, his face quickly turning scarlet as his manhood began to twitch and throb painfully in his sweatpants.

She looked down at her chest, her face turning a deep shade of crimson as she quickly adjusted the strap on her nightgown, moving it back up onto her shoulder to cover her exposed breast.

Her eyes cast down at the floor, “S-Sorry, I woke up earlier than you today because Lloyd was hungry… I guess I forgot to cover myself up after feeding him. I-I’m surprised he hasn’t completely switched over to the bottle yet…”

Regaining her composure, she walked over toward his side of the bed and sat down near his waist, noticing the visible tent under the covers. Before he could react, she threw the covers back toward the edge of the bed, her face reddening again as she briefly stared at his visible arousal under his sweatpants before shifting her gaze to meet his eyes. He looked away from her, his face feeling hot as he nervously ran a hand though this messy auburn locks.

“I-I was just thinking about the other night…”

Beams of sunlight cascaded through the one and only small window of their bedroom, illuminating half his face and his exposed chest. Her eyes roamed his visage and the entirety of his exposed chest and arms, reminding her that she still needed to thank him in kind for that night. This morning presented her with the perfect opportunity to do just that. She reached out her hand to cup his warm cheek, causing him to look up at her. The pad of her thumb absent-mindedly brushing across his cheek as she locked eyes with him.

Anna leaned down until her lips were just an inch away from his, now cupping his face with both hands.

With a hint of nervousness in her voice, she whispered, “Let me take care of you this morning…”

She closed the remaining distance and crashed her lips against his, hungrily kissing him. Kratos ran his fingers through her hair before holding the back of her head in place with one hand. His other hand ran down her back, landing on the small of her back and resting there. He slipped his tongue into her mouth to meet with hers as she ran her fingers through his spiky, auburn tresses. Her lips breathlessly pulled away from his for a moment so she could swing a leg over his waist, straddling him with her thighs.

He let out a soft moan as she kissed him again, delicately caressing his neck with the pads of her fingers before doing the same across his shoulders and down to his large, bulging biceps. When she broke away from the kiss, he couldn’t take his dark, now half-lidded eyes off her. She swiftly took off her nightgown, pulling it up over her head and tossing it off the bed, the garment landing softly on the wooden floorboards. Her small, perky breasts bounced lightly as she readjusted herself on his waist, eliciting a low groan from his lips as he felt his manhood twitch and throb again.

At this rate, he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last. She leaned down to plant tender kisses on his forehead, cheeks and the tip of his nose before her lips moved to trace his jawline and then capture his lips in hers again. His fingers and palms softly caressed her neck and back again, gently holding her against him as she placed her hands on his chest and intensified their kiss. Her lips pulled away and moved down to the nape of his neck, planting a languid kiss there before peppering his shoulder with soft kisses.

The tips and pads of her fingers roamed across his sculpted pecs as she gave the other side of his neck and his other shoulder equal attention with her lips. Her palms felt the large muscles twitch under her delicate touch as she let the pads of her fingers dance in between the shallow crevice that divided his pecs. He let out another soft moan as the pads of her thumbs grazed across his hardened nipples, resting one hand at the small of her back, and the other tightly gripping the bedsheet.

Her lips slowly traveled down his chest, peppering lingering kisses along the way as her hands gently caressed both sides of his body, with her lips eventually landing on his pecs. She planted slow kisses on each one, feeling the large muscles quiver under the touch of her lips as the tips and pads of her fingers traced every dip and crevice of his chiseled six pack abs before resting the palms of her hands at his waist. His breath hitched as her lips and tongue met his hardened nipples, teasing and languidly licking each one. The feel of her lips against his skin sent him over the edge as he finally came, loudly groaning out her name as she stilled her lips against the dip between his pecs and waited for him to come down from his high.

Anna hovered over her husband again, her half-lidded eyes boring into his as she ran her fingers through his auburn locks now splayed out in all directions on the pillow. Kratos ran his hands through her hair before placing one behind her head and pulling her head down to lock her lips with his in a searing, passionate kiss as his tongue slipped into her mouth once again. She moaned loudly against his mouth as he let the tips and pads of his fingers trace down her spine and the scars of varying size on her back in the same way from the other night. Her lips pulled away as his hands rested on the small of her back and she rested her forehead against his.

She could feel his hot, ragged breath against her own heavy pants, their chests both heaving against one another in unison.

“Please… Continue, my dear…” He spoke in between shallow breaths, closing his eyes.

Her head pulled back from his and she quickly hopped off the bed, swiftly pulling down her underwear and letting the soaked article of clothing fall to the floor. Next, she helped him remove his soiled boxer briefs and sweatpants, adding them to the pile started by her underwear. She straddled his hips again, her breath hitching as her wet sex lightly brushed against his now flaccid manhood. His hands moved to gently rest on her thighs as she continued her ministrations with her hands.

She desired nothing more than to feel and savor every inch of him in just the same way he did to her the other night. To completely satisfy him. Her fingers delicately ran between the V-shaped dip that divided his torso and thighs before running a finger down his treasure trail, the thin line of auburn hued hair leading down to his manhood, eliciting a loud moan from his lips. He felt her lean down to pepper his abs with gentle kisses before moving back up to plant a slow kiss on each one.

Her lips traveled further past his navel and down his treasure trail, stopping just short of the tuft of auburn colored hair above his manhood, letting her lips linger there. He let out another soft moan as her lips pulled back to plant a languid kiss on each of his inner thighs.

“Anna… Please…” Kratos groaned, his voice pleading.

The sound of his deep voice pleading with her to take him sent shivers down her spine. She sat up and looked down, noticing that his manhood had stiffened again. Without another word, she straddled him, positioning her dripping wet entrance against his tip, and slowly slid herself down to the base of his manhood, letting out a gasp at how thick he was as he filled her completely to her core. Her hands softly gripped his waist as she began to slowly thrust her hips back and forth, her walls clenching around him. Using her thighs, and with a little help from his hands firmly gripping her waist, she began to thrust her hips up and down atop his manhood, her breasts lightly bouncing, which elicited another soft moan out of him.

It wasn’t long before she felt him hit just the right spot as she increased the pace and intensity of her up and downward thrusts, riding him until she came. She threw her head back, squeezed her eyes shut, and loudly cried out his name as she rode herself out by languidly grinding against him. The slow friction from her thrusts coupled with her walls clamping down around him made his back slightly arch as he came, groaning out her name and completely emptying himself into her.

Her thighs burned as she slowly rode the both of them out, eventually collapsing against his chest when she could feel he was spent. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, her breathing ragged as she placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. He softly kissed her neck as his hands gently lifted her waist up so he could pull out of her, before briefly running his fingers through her hair. His hands roamed her back once again, gently and slowly rubbing circles up and down until her breathing went back to normal.

She rolled off of him and onto her back, her hair splayed out on the pillow as he moved to hover over her. He tenderly kissed her before laying his head down on her bosom, letting out a satisfied and contented sigh.

“I love you, Anna, my dear…” He spoke suddenly.

She smiled sleepily as she leaned down to plant a slow lingering kiss on the crown of his head, relishing in the moment as it was something she rarely got to do.

“I love you too…” She murmured sleepily against his hair.

A few moments later, Kratos hopped off the bed to go fetch a towel to wipe themselves clean with. He returned a short time later and quickly cleaned her off first and then himself, before throwing on a pair of clean pants and a shirt.

Leaning down to caress her cheek and plant a kiss on her forehead, he softly spoke, “Get some more rest, my dear. I’ll go make breakfast and bring it to you in a while.”

Anna nodded as he quietly left their room, leaving the door slightly ajar. She woke up about an hour later to the smell of bacon and eggs wafting from the plate he brought to her before leaving the room again. A short while later, after she finished eating, she reached over and placed her plate and fork on the nightstand before laying back down on the bed again. Rolling onto her side away from the window, she pulled the covers up over her and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep again, knowing that her loving and doting husband was more than willing to take care of the household chores for her.


End file.
